Cooking with Astrid and Hiccup Season 2
by vala411
Summary: Season 2 of Astrid and Hiccup have a cooking show. What could go wrong...or better yet what could not go wrong.
1. Episode 1

**Episode 1: Cucumber and Wasabi Sushi**

"Hello everybody and welcome back to our show cooking with Astrid and Hiccup. I'm Hiccup and this is my lovely co-host and girlfriend Astrid." Hiccup introduces as he and Astrid take the stage arm in arm.

"Hello everybody. Today we will be showing you how to make …." Astrid was saying but then stopped to look at Hiccup who had gotten a letter from Ruffnut.

Hiccup read the letter and smiled. "We will be making sushi today on the request of one of our reviewers, Queen-Of-DollZ."

"eh…Hiccup, have you forgotten. The producer banned fish recipes after last season's dragon stampede." As Astrid said this she shoots a glare at the dragon audience, who tried to look innocent.

Hiccup smirked. "Who said anything about today's dish containing fish?"

"It's sushi Hiccup. Shouldn't it always have fish?" Astrid asked but Hiccup shook his head and motioned for her to join him behind the counter.

"Today we'll be making cucumber and wasabi sushi." Hiccup said pulling out ingredients.

"We'll be needing 2 cups sushi rice, ½ cucumber, wasabi paste, and 4 sheets nori." Hiccup said while gesturing to the ingredients.

"Now cut the cucumber lengthways into four and scoop out the seeds. Depending on preference, slice each quarter lengthways into thick or thin strips." Hiccup stated and then gestured to Astrid to demonstrate but Astrid was looking at her knife collection frustrated.

"Astrid…" Hiccup asked cautiously. The audience held their breaths while Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and other crew members took a step back.

Astrid was tapping her chin and then let out a frustrated huff. "I don't know which to choose from." Astrid murmured. "I used Inga last night, and Anthony was used to slice that watermelon last week at the beach. I haven't used Berta since my birthday, but Maximus needs a bit of attention too."

"You named your knives?" Hiccup asked shocked.

"You named your inventions." Astrid countered.

"Good point." Was the only thing Hiccup could say.

Astrid then resorted to the only way she knew how to pick the knife. She started playing eenie-meanie-minie-mo and finally selected Berta.

Astrid then proceeded to cut the cucumbers while Snotlout got a close up.

"On your workbench lay out a sushi mat or cling film. Place a sheet of nori on your workspace shiny side down." Hiccup continued to explain after Astrid was finished.

"Put a layer of rice on your nori leaving a gap of approx 1 inch around the sides." Hiccup said and then took a look at Astrid's roll.

"How much or how little rice you put on depends on your personal preference, just beware! your roll may end up morbidly obese instead of just fat." He quickly added, but not quickly enough as Astrid gave him a glare.

"Now you tell me." She mumbled while looking at the large pile of rice.

"On the side closest to you put a line of wasabi paste on the rice - use your finger to do this." Hiccup said while handing Astrid some wasabi paste.

Astrid placed the wasabi on the roll and then got curious. She took a glob of the paste before Hiccup could stop her, and put it in her mouth.

"AAAAG" She screamed and then rushed off stage while fanning her mouth.

"Wasabi is considered extremely hot and should not be eaten in such liberal amounts, as Astrid just demonstrated." Hiccup added as an afterthought. Many of the audience sweat-dropped at that point.

"Oh come on cuz. It can't be that bad." Snotlout said and sauntered up to where Astrid left the paste.

"We'll return shortly after these words from our sponsors." Hiccup said motioning for a break while not doing anything to stop Snotlout.

After the break we see Hiccup and Astrid back behind the counter. Hiccup was sporting a small smirk while Astrid looked incensed. She had her hands crossed and was glaring at the wasabi paste like it was some hell-spawn. Snotlout was back behind the camera but his lips were very red and puffy.

"Ker vpmtiund." Astrid said. The entire stage crew just stood there trying to figure out what she was saying.

"Anyone here speak gibberish?" Tuffnut asked but the stagehands all shook their heads negatively.

"She said, let's continue." Hiccup stated.

"Ysnk tou gopcip." Astrid said again to which Hiccup replied. "You're welcome.

"He must really have fallen hard for Astrid, if he could understand that." Tuffnut whispered to Fishlegs who nodded.

"U vam jesw tou." Astrid said but it didn't come out as very threatening.

Fishlegs and Tuffnut looked to Hiccup who said. "She said, I can hear you." This caused both of them to pale slightly.

Hiccup let out a cough and said. "Continuing onwards we place the cucumber strips on top of the wasabi. Fold the nori "lip" nearest to you over and begin rolling up the sushi like a swiss roll. Everybody rolls sushi in a different way, find what works best for you."

Hiccup looked over to Astrid as she rolled her giant roll up.

"Gently wet the last "lip" of the nori and stick it to the outside of the rolled log." Hiccup said and showed Astrid how to do it.

"Then roll log onto its seam and leave for a few minutes."

"Dip a sharp knife into cold water and allow the excess to drip off but do not dry. Slice the log into pieces, I like a 1/2 inch slice personally. Make sure you dip and drip between each cut." Hiccup explained as Astrid swiftly sliced the roll.

"Arrange on a plate and serve with either shoyu or tzatziki." Hiccup stated as he showed Astrid which were which. Astrid was now eyeing everything with suspicion after the wasabi paste.

"That was it folks for this episode. We hope to see you next time." Hiccup said as he and Astrid waved to the audience.

Just before the cameras stopped with rolling a short long haired blond woman ran from back stage towards Hiccup. "Hiccup Haddock you are not getting away from me!" She yelled. Hiccup backed up a step looking shocked.

"Cami?!" he asked.

"How dare you leave me for this blonde!" Cami shouted. "I'm pregnant!"

"YJE GUXK!" Astrid then yelled.

 **Producer's note: I think Astrid summed up what we were all thinking.**


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2: Ambrosia**

"Hello everybody and welcome back to the second episode of cooking with Astrid and Hiccup. I'm Hiccup and this is my lovely co-host and girlfriend Astrid." Hiccup introduces as he was hanging, tied up, upside down from the ceiling.

"We'll see about the girlfriend part." Astrid mumbled.

"Astrid, for the love of Thor! I swear that I never slept with Cami. She's just my neighbor!" Hiccup said as he dangled above the stage. The blood rushing to his head.

"That's why Tuffnut and Ruffnut ran out of the studio yesterday." Astrid explained shooting a glance at Cami who was being restrained by several stagehands. "They should be back soon so that we can resolve this."

Cami was a lot stronger than she looked and managed to wiggle out of the stagehands grips and come up on stage.

"Listen here blondie. He's mine! You're not the only one who can use knives!" Cami said while brandishing her collection.

"Who let her in here with weapons!" Hiccup yelled but both Astrid and Cami ignored him. Even the audience was captivated by the catfight that was threatening to break out.

"Is it me or does my cousin always go for the heavily armed women?" Snotlout whispered to Fishlegs.

"It's probably because he is a masochist." Fishlegs whispered back.

"HEY! I'm not a masochist!" Hiccup yelled from the cocoon that he was bound in.

"Sure you aren't cuz…" Snotlout said.

Cami and Astrid began circling each other while the audience watched in rapt attention.

"HOLD EVERYTHING!" The twins yelled as the studio doors were opened.

Everyone watched as Tuffnut and Ruffnut sauntered in with Barf and Belch trailing behind them. In their dragons maws there were two figures. Both looked unhappy to be manhandled.

"Eret!" Astrid shouted as she saw who was in Belch's maw.

Ruffnut smirked. "We found him lurking behind the studio."

"Okay…" Hiccup said hesitantly. "And who is that?"

"Why… this is the one and only Maury!" Tuffnut stated dramatically. "We figured that this drama would be easily resolved with him around."

"And they were filming the Maury show right in the studio next to us." Ruffnut added.

"I'll help if it gets me out of this dragon's maw." Maury mumbled. "But it would take a while before the results are in."

"Well why don't we take a commercial break and then we'll be back with our recipe for the day." Tuffnut announced and motioned for Snotlout to cut the feed.

When the show returned after break we could see Astrid and Hiccup, who had an ice pack on his forehead, behind the counter.

"Did you have to release me so roughly?" Hiccup muttered.

"Did you have to have a 'baby momma' on the side." Astrid muttered causing Hiccup to sputter.

"I don't!" Hiccup stated. "I've hardly talked to Cami, let alone sleep with her!"

"And yet she's pregnant." Astrid muttered in return.

"Astrid, you know I would never cheat on you." Hiccup stated looking Astrid in the eye.

Astrid watched him for a moment before a sigh escaped her. "You can't lie to save your own behind."

"So you believe me?" Hiccup asked to which Astrid nodded. "Yes, you couldn't lie when you broke my favorite knife, and you'd be a sputtering mess if you were lying now. Sorry for doubting you."

"But that still doesn't solve the 'Cami problem'" Astrid added.

"Yes yes, I know, but shall we continue with the show for now?" Hiccup asked as he took out the ingredients.

Astrid nodded and faced her audience. "Today we'll be making Ambrosia. We'll need 1/2 cup heavy cream, 1 tablespoon sugar, 4 ounces sour cream 6 ounces homemade mini marshmallows, approximately 3 cups, 1 cup clementine orange segments, approximately 6 clementines, 1 cup chopped fresh pineapple, 1 cup freshly grated coconut, 1 cup toasted, chopped pecans, 1/2 cup drained maraschino cherries."

As Astrid was just about to get ready to demonstrate she noticed that Hiccup sneaked a couple of mini marshmallows away to eat.

"Place the cream and sugar into the bowl of a stand mixer with the whisk attachment and whip until stiff peaks are formed." Hiccup stated as he watched Astrid at work.

"Then add the sour cream and whisk to combine." Astrid was definitely taking out her frustrations with the whisk.

"Add the marshmallows, orange, pineapple, coconut, pecans and cherries and stir to combine." Hiccup said this as he tried to pluck another mini marshmallow from the pile only for Astrid to hit his hand with her wooden spoon.

"OUCH!" Hiccup mumbled while rubbing his hand.

"Transfer to a glass serving bowl, cover and place in the refrigerator for 2 hours before serving." Hiccup said as he put the bowl in the refrigerator, but not before triumphantly plucking a mini marshmallow from the top.

Astrid rolled her eyes and mumbled. "You and your sweet tooth."

Ruffnut grinned as she led Cami and Eret along with Maury on stage after the recipe was done.

"Well the results were quite interesting." Maury began.

"How interesting?" Astrid asked curiously.

"First of all. Cami over here isn't pregnant." Maury stated which caused Cami to flush with embarrassment as the audience let out shocked exclamations.

"Second of all. It seems she was Hiccup's stalker and Eret asked her to get between the two of you so that he could have you back, and then she could make a move on your boyfriend." Maury stated. Eret was trying to slowly inch away but was stopped by Toothless and Stormfly who blocked his way.

"I see." Astrid said sharply and pulled out her axe from behind the counter.

Upon seeing the axe both Eret and Cami raced out of the studio with Astrid following close behind. Their screams could still be heard from the lot.

"Interesting girlfriend you got." Maury commented to Hiccup as he left to get back to his own set.

 **Producer's note: (Opens envelopes)… Sees bills for Maury's services and those of private investigators…(goes bug-eyed)…TUFFNUT! RUFFNUT!**


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3: Crack Proof Cheesecake**

"Hello everybody and welcome back to another episode of cooking with Astrid and Hiccup. I'm Hiccup and this is my lovely co-host and girlfriend Astrid." Hiccup introduces as he and Astrid stand behind the counter.

"Hello everybody. Today we will be showing you how to make Crack Proof Cheesecake." Astrid and then frowned. "Seriously! Crack proof cheesecake?!"

"Yup" Hiccup said smiling as he got the ingredients out. "For the crust we'll need 2 cups finely ground graham crackers (about 30 squares) **,** 1/2 teaspoon ground cinnamon **,** 1/2 cup unsalted butter, melted."

"For the blueberry topping we'll use 2 tablespoons butter **,** 2 pints blueberries **,** 3/4 cup granulated sugar **,** 1 teaspoon cornstarch **,** 1 lemon, juiced." As Hiccup said this he reached out to pluck a blueberry only for Astrid to slap his hand away.

"What is it with you and sugar lately?" Astrid asked while placing the blueberries out of Hiccup's reach.

"Nothing…really." Hiccup said defensively, but with one death glare from Astrid he caved.

"Fine! My parents are coming into town this week and they want to meet you." Hiccup stated.

"And you don't want me to meet your parents?" Astrid began to frown as she asked.

"NO..no…" Hiccup said quickly. "I want you to meet them, it's just that they tend to nitpick."

"I'm sure I can handle them." Astrid said confidently.

"Uh…Ok. How about dinner at my place then." Hiccup quickly asked before getting the other ingredients.

"Pssst… Is it me or is he whipped?" Tuffnut whispered to Fishlegs and Snotlout who tried to stifle their sniggers.

"Continuing on." Hiccup started. "For the filling we'll need 2 (8-ounce) blocks cream cheese at room temperature **,** 1 cup sugar **,** 3 eggs **,** 1 teaspoon vanilla extract **,** 1 lemon, zest finely grated **,** 1 pint sour cream."

"Now we will prepare the crumb crust. In a mixing bowl, combine the crust ingredients together with a fork until evenly moistened." Hiccup said as Astrid vigorously went to work. A little to vigorously but Hiccup decided to ignore that.

"Lightly coat the bottom and sides of a 9-inch springform pan with non-stick cooking spray. Firmly press the mixture over the bottom and 1-inch up the sides on the pan, use your fingers or the smooth bottom of a glass. Refrigerate the crust while preparing the filling." Hiccup said this and heard Astrid whistling while coating the sides.

Astrid looked to Hiccup who was watching curiously.

"You seem awfully chipper all of the sudden." Hiccup stated as he put the pan in the refrigerator.

"Well I get to meet your parents and then you can meet mine for Thanksgiving." Astrid happily said as she got out a large bowl. "And yes Hiccup. I'll leave my knives at home when meeting your parents."

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief to which Astrid only rolled her eyes at.

"Now we'll go on to prepare the filling. In a large bowl, beat the cream cheese on low speed for 1 minute just until smooth and free of any lumps." Hiccup said and then watched Astrid at work.

"Astrid you don't have to beat it like you want to murder it!" Hiccup shouted. "Use the handheld mixer."

"Yea yeah." Astrid commented as Hiccup face-palmed.

"Gradually add the sugar and beat until creamy, 1 to 2 minutes. Periodically scrape down the sides of the bowl and the beaters. Add the eggs, 1 at a time, and continue to slowly beat until combined." As Hiccup said this he was watching the mixer settings like a hawk. He didn't want another blender incident.

"Stir in the vanilla and lemon zest. Blend in the sour cream. The batter should be well mixed but not overbeaten. Overbeating incorporates too much air and will cause the cake to puff when baking, then fall and crack when cooling. Pour filling into the crust-lined pan and smooth the top with a spatula." Hiccup said as he helped Astrid with the pouring. Astrid then swiped some of the filling from the mixer.

"HMMMMM" She sighed happily. "Tasty"

"Looks like you also have a sweet tooth." Hiccup commented.

"No, I have a cheesecake tooth." Was retorted back.

"To prepare water bath we set the pan on a large piece of aluminum foil and fold up the sides. This will prevent water from seeping into the seams of the springform pan. Carefully set the cake pan in a larger roasting pan. Pour boiling water into the roasting pan until the water is about halfway up the sides of the cheesecake pan."

"Bake in a preheated 325 degree oven for 45 minutes. The cheesecake should still jiggle, it will firm up after chilling. Be careful not to overcook! Do not do a toothpick test in the cake's center, this will make a crack. Loosen the cheesecake from the sides of the pan by running a thin metal spatula around the inside rim. Let cool in the pan for 30 minutes. Chill in the refrigerator, loosely covered, for at least 4 hours to set up." Hiccup said as he put that cheesecake away and took out one made earlier for the show.

Just as he placed the cheesecake on the counter he saw Astrid sauntering up with a war hammer in her hand.

"Astrid! What are you doing with that!" Hiccup yelled.

"I'm going to check if that cheesecake really is crack proof." Astrid stated as she easily lifted the hammer.

"NOOOO!" Hiccup shouted and tried to protect the cheesecake as best as he could.

"The cheesecake isn't crack proof, only the crust!" He quickly shouted.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Then they shouldn't have named it crack proof cheesecake."

Snickers and groans of exasperation could be heard from the audience as Hiccup took the war hammer from Astrid. He barely managed to lift it, let alone drag it to the side.

"Demold and transfer to a cake plate. Slice the cheesecake with a thin, non-serrated knife that has been dipped in hot water and wiped dry after each cut." Hiccup said as Astrid got her knives and some plates. She was practically salivating as she saw the cheesecake.

"To make the blueberry topping we combine all ingredients in a 2-quart saucepan over medium-high heat. Bring up to a slow boil and stir gently until the berries breakdown and release their natural juice. The consistency should remain a bit chunky. Cool to room temperature and serve on top of cheesecake." As Hiccup demonstrated this he saw Astrid take out some that was already premade. She place a very large dollop of topping on her slice of the cake and started munching.

"Well that's it for this episode. We hope to see you all again soon." Hiccup said while he and Astrid waved at the audience.

 **Producer's note: (Looks in the refrigerator for some cheesecake)… (sees none)…(frowns)…**


	4. Episode 4

**Episode 4: Chicken Parmigiana**

"Hello everybody and welcome back to another episode of cooking with Astrid and Hiccup. I'm Hiccup and this is my lovely co-host and girlfriend Astrid." Hiccup introduces from behind the counter, but Astrid simply stomps on the stage, a literal thunderstorm above her head.

Ruffnut could be heard screaming from backstage. "Can someone get that thunderstorm prop out of my set!"

Soon the thunderstorm was hoisted away but Astrid's mood didn't lighten.

"Hello everybody." Astrid said in a monotone voice. "Today we will be showing you how to make Chicken Parmigiana."

"Astrid what's wrong?" Hiccup asked. The audience had already taken out their buckets of popcorn waiting for whatever it was to be revealed.

"Nothing is wrong Hiccup." Astrid said as she got behind the counter. "I was just binge eating a cheesecake last night, and I think I ate too much."

"That's not it, and now I owe our producer a cheesecake. She was very upset when she didn't get a taste. Now spill." Hiccup said while crossing his arms.

Astrid let out a sigh. "Okay, fine. If you must know. Your mom doesn't like me." Astrid grumbled out.

"Astrid I think you might be overreacting. Dad loved you, and yes mom ask some questions, but I don't think she hates you." Hiccup said trying to soothe Astrid.

"Oh she hates me alright. It was after you and your dad went into the living room. Apparently, she seems to think that I'm not good enough for you." Astrid commented as she started sharpening her knives.

"I'm sure mom will come around." Hiccup said quickly as he was eyeing the large butchers knife that Astrid was sharpening to keep herself busy. "Why don't we do today's recipe, and then we'll think of something."

Astrid nodded and Hiccup proceeded to place the ingredients on the counter. "First we'll be making the tomato sauce. We'll need 2 tablespoons olive oil, 1 large Spanish onion, finely chopped, 4 cloves garlic, smashed with some kosher salt to make a paste, 2 (28-ounce) cans plum tomatoes and their juices, pureed in a blender, 1 (16-ounce) can crushed tomatoes, 1 small can tomato paste, 1 bay leaf, 1 small bunch Italian parsley, 1 Cubano chile pepper, chopped, Salt and freshly ground pepper."

As Hiccup summed up the ingredients Astrid was vigorously preparing them. Mainly she was scaring the hell out of the audience with her chopping, smashing, and grounding.

Ruffnut who stood next to her brother whispered. "At least she isn't taking any frustrations out on us."

Hiccup let out a nervous chuckle. "For the tomato sauce, heat olive oil in a medium saucepan over medium heat. Add onions and garlic and cook until soft. Add pureed tomatoes with their juices, crushed tomatoes, tomato paste, 1 cup water, bay leaf, parsley, Cubano pepper, and bring to a boil. Season, to taste, with salt and pepper. Reduce heat and cook until slightly thickened, about 30 minutes."

Astrid suddenly stopped what she was doing as if a light bulb went off. "Hey Hiccup, what do you think if your mom and I cooked Thanksgiving dinner?"

Hiccup paled and nearly dropped the saucepan. A look of absolute horror on his face. The audience wasn't any better as shouts of 'Thor no!" were being screamed.

"Psst Fish." Snotlout whispered while elbowing Fishlegs in the stomach. "Look at Hiccup's face. It looks like he'd rather run into the arms of flesh eating zombies before he'd let Astrid and aunt Valka be alone in a kitchen."

"T…That's o..okay Astrid. Dad and I usually cook Thanksgiving dinner, 'and any other meal'" Hiccup added under his breath. "It's a tradition… yes, tradition…"

"Nice save." Fishlegs whispered back to Snotlout who nodded. "I know. I have to be there for Thanksgiving and if those two cooked I'd join my cuz and the zombies." Snotlout whispered as quietly as he could but the dragons in the audience had amazing hearing and began sniggering to themselves.

"We'll be back after these short words from our sponsors." Hiccup stated and Tuffnut nodded and Snotlout cut off the feed.

When the show returned we see a nervous looking Hiccup behind the counter together with Astrid who had a meat tenderizer in her hand.

"For the next part we'll need 4 boneless, skinless chicken breasts, pounded thin." As Hiccup said this a 'WHAM' rang out through the studio. Hiccup turned to look at Astrid who had a satisfied look on her face.

"Not that thin." Hiccup murmured but he wouldn't dare say anything out loud. He was still too close to Astrid.

"We'll also need salt and freshly ground black pepper, 2 cups all-purpose flour, seasoned with salt and pepper, 4 large eggs, beaten with 2 tablespoons water and seasoned with salt and pepper, 2 cups panko bread crumbs, 1 cup vegetable oil or pure olive oil, the tomato sauce, 1 pound fresh mozzarella, thinly sliced, 1/4 cup freshly grated Parmesan, and fresh basil or parsley leaves, for garnish." Hiccup summed up and the entire crew let out a breath of relief as Astrid put the meat tenderizer away.

"First preheat the oven to 400 degrees F. Season chicken on both sides with salt and pepper. Dredge each breast in the flour and tap off excess, then dip in the egg and let excess drip off, then dredge on both sides in the bread crumbs." Hiccup said while he helped Astrid with the chicken. So far everything was going well.

"Divide the oil between 2 large sauté pans and heat over high heat until almost smoking. Add 2 chicken breasts to each pan and cook until golden brown on both sides, about 2 minutes per side. Transfer to a baking sheet and top each breast with some tomato sauce, a few slices of the mozzarella, salt and pepper, and a tablespoon of Parmesan. Bake in the oven until the chicken is cooked through and the cheese is melted, about 5 to 7 minutes. Remove from the oven and garnish with basil or parsley leaves." Hiccup said and the entire crew was relieved that nothing went wrong. Astrid must have worked out her frustrations.

Ruffnut came running on stage holding a cell phone just as they plated the dish. "It's your dad." Ruffnut said as she handed Hiccup the phone.

Hiccup took the phone and listened to his dad. "ehuh…ah…wait…SHE DID WHAT!" Hiccup shouted suddenly. The call lasted a minute longer. Afterwards Hiccup groaned morosely and then laid his head in his hand.

"Hiccup what's the matter?" Astrid asked as she edged closer.

"Mom tried to make kidney beans and somehow she managed to burn a hole through my countertop. My new marble countertop!"

Everyone was silent at that. 'How does one burn a hole through marble?'

 **Producer's note: (Lets out a relieved breath)…Astrid is finally learning to control her frustrations. (Note to self) Make sure all meat tenderizing is handled by Hiccup.**


	5. Episode 5

**Episode 5: Thanksgiving Pizza**

"Hello everybody and welcome back. This will be the last episode of cooking with Astrid and Hiccup for November. I'm Hiccup and this is my lovely co-host and girlfriend Astrid." Hiccup introduces, looking very smug, as he and Astrid stand behind the counter.

"Hello everybody. Today we will be showing you how to make Thanksgiving Pizza." Astrid said with an edge in her voice. She then turned to the still smug looking Hiccup and hit him on the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Hiccup cried out as he rubbed his shoulder.

"To get that smug look off your face." Astrid said while cracking her knuckles.

"I'm allowed to be smug." Hiccup stated while taking a step back. "I finally got you and mom to work together."

" You. Locked. Us. In. Your. Closet." Astrid punctuated every word while jabbing Hiccup.

"It worked didn't it!" Hiccup retorted. "You and mom finally worked together to get out. It cost me a door, but it was worth it!"

Astrid rolled her eyes and mumbled "Let's just get on with the show."

"For our Thanksgiving Pizza we'll need 1 pound pizza dough, All-purpose flour, for dusting, 1 teaspoon cornmeal, 1 teaspoon extra-virgin olive oil, 1/2 teaspoon sugar, 3/4 cup mashed potatoes, 1/2 cup shredded cheddar cheese, 2 teaspoons whole milk, 1 cup prepared stuffing, 1 roasted turkey or chicken thigh, with skin, 1/4 cup chunky cranberry sauce, 1/4 cup gravy." Hiccup summed up as Astrid laid out the ingredients.

"Now put a pizza stone or upside-down baking sheet in the oven; preheat to 500 degrees F. Stretch the pizza dough into a 12-inch round on a floured surface." Astrid said as she watched Hiccup stretch the pizza dough.

Astrid gave Hiccup a look as he held the pizza dough up with his knuckles. "Hiccup you're seriously gonna twirl that?" Astrid asked. "I thought you were joking backstage."

"It's no big deal." Hiccup stated. "I know how to twirl."

And yes Hiccup knew how to twirl. Astrid watched as the dough flew elegantly through the air, getting thinner and thinner. "Hiccup, shouldn't you stop now?" Astrid asked.

"Wish I could Astrid. I don't know how." Hiccup stated as he kept twirling.

"I thought you said you could twirl dough!" Astrid shouted.

"I can. I just don't know how to stop!" Hiccup retorted. He then threw the pizza dough a little too high. Hiccup, Astrid, and the audience watched as the dough flew and… landed directly on Astrid's face as she was looking up.

"Hfkepd Ib Dponna Lild tou." Astrid muttered as she lifted the dough from her face.

"What did she say?" Tuffnut asked looking at Hiccup who held his arms out defensively.

"I said 'Hiccup I'm going to kill you!'" Astrid stated once more with a twitch in her eye.

"EEP" Hiccup shouted while running to the other side of the counter.

Astrid was getting ready to follow after Hiccup when Tuffnut cleared his throat. "Guys as much as this chase would get me an Emmy… we do have a schedule to keep."

"We'll be taking a small commercial break." Tuffnut added while Snotlout shut off the feed.

When the show returned we see Hiccup and Astrid behind the counter with a prepared pizza bottom in front of them.

"Dust a pizza peel or upside-down baking sheet with 1/2 teaspoon cornmeal and put the dough on top. Brush with the olive oil and sprinkle with the sugar and the remaining 1/2 teaspoon cornmeal. Slide onto the hot pizza stone or baking sheet and bake until golden on the bottom, 5 to 7 minutes." Hiccup explained as Astrid this time got to work.

"Meanwhile, mix the mashed potatoes with 1/4 cup cheese and the milk in a bowl; set aside. Roll tablespoonfuls of the stuffing into 1-inch balls to look like meatballs. Shred the turkey meat and julienne the skin." Hiccup explained as Astrid demonstrated and neatly cut the skin with her knife skills.

"Slide the crust back onto the peel. Spread the cheddar mashed potatoes over the crust, then top with the shredded turkey. Spoon the cranberry sauce over the pizza and drizzle with the gravy. Arrange the stuffing balls on top and sprinkle with the remaining 1/4 cup cheese and the turkey skin." As Hiccup explained this we could see many of the audience Dragon and human alike drool over the pizza.

"Return the pizza to the oven and bake until golden brown, 8 to 10 more minutes." Hiccup stated as he showed a pre-made pizza to the audience.

"Well that's it for this episode. We hope to see you all again soon." Hiccup happily said.

"The producer also has an announcement to make. The reviewers to our show may send in a Christmas recipe. The best three will be featured in the third season of our show." Astrid stated and then turned to Hiccup.

"Oh Hiccup" Astrid said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes Astrid?" Hiccup answered nervously.

"You have a ten second head start…10…9…" Astrid said as she began counting down.

Hiccup hightailed it out of the studio and Toothless who was watching the whole thing from the audience let out a snort.

 **Producer's note: (Opens the fridge looking for pizza)…(Finds none)…(scowls)…..(a crash is heard from behind the counter)…(turns around and sees Toothless holding the plate of pizza in his maw)…(Toothless dashes for the exit)…TOOTHLESS GET BACK HERE YOU USELESS REPTILE!**


End file.
